infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys E1000 v2.1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / E1000 v2.1 __TOC__ Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = CNV2 FCC ID = Q87-E1000V21 Industry Canada ID = 3839A-E1000V21 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5357B0KFBG (BCM5357B) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 300MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = 32kb Switch = Broadcom BCM5357B0 (SoC) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/0.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7.95" x 1.34" x 6.3" (202 x 34 x 160 mm) USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = 16968 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = No dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM5357B0 (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 2x2, Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *DD-WRT Firmware Development for Linksys E1000 v2.1 *Tomato Firmware Development for Linksys E1000 v2.1 Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This image contains the pin outs for the E1000 v2.0 version, however these pin outs are identical to the v2.1 version of the Linksys E1000 v2.1 Router. Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery Serial Interfaces You need a level shifting 3.3v TTL adapter. You can get Nokia CA-42 cables online for about 3.00 and cut the phone end off. Then you have to figure out what each wire does. You need only grd, tx and rx connected properly for the serial interface to work. When I plugged it into my XP rig...the cable was not recognized and no drivers found during the PnP process. I downloaded a utility determining the attached hardware (UVCViewer) http://www.users.on.net/~fzabkar/USB_IDs/UVCView.x86.exe Then downloaded the Prolific Driver from here http://www.prolific.com.tw So... Orange = GND Blue = Rx Red = Tx Once loaded and connected...my laptop sees the unit attached to COM8.... configured Putty....and all is well. LOM stated: No there is no fixed standard for the colors of the wires and obviously not on the number of wires either. My first CA-42 had 3 wires and the ones I bought later had 5, the picture in my post above is from one of those. You can carefully remove the plastic molding of the phone connector and see where each wire is going and find out which color the respective signals are on. Schematic of the Nokia phone connector here: http://www.hardwarebook.info/Pop-Port strfr stated: The "level shifting 3.3v TTL adapter" is must, you can't connect router straight to standard RS232 serial interface. Learned after hours of trying.. ;] Cheap CA-42 is all right, even the Chinese clone with ARK3116 chip thus you will not find proper driver for Win7 64bit system. Windows XP mode is the solutions in such a case. Serial Commands Erase Nvram Power cycle the router and while it is booting hit control C quickly just as your router starts You should get a CFE> prompt The most common command you will use is the "nvram erase" command. This command will erase the nvram values that are often the cause of bricked routers At the cfe prompt: cfe> nvram erase enter To flash the firmware This assumes you have a ttl adapter connected and ready to go. There is reference to stock firmware. This does not apply to router that used to run vxworks. All of those, have jtag tmk.. connect that bitch (the router to your serial adapter).. 115200,8,1,n and no flow control are the com, param's I use hyperterminal. In the terminal, boot the router. Immediately start hitting ctrl-c. If you hit it right you will be at the cfe prompt: cfe> Execute the nvram erase command at the CFE prompt Get the tftp utility ready to flash the STOCK firmware for your router so all you need to do is hit enter to launch. You are going to tell the router to accept a tftp flash of firmware. It times out quickly so that is why you need to get the utility ready to launch. Static ip on your rig.. 192.168.1.10, mask 255.255.255.0, not necessary but gateway 192.168.1.1 At the cfe prompt: flash -ctheader : flash1.trx hit enter.. the router will want an upload of the firmware. It will time out after three tries. Don't let it time out, now launch the tftp utility. It will upload, program and then you will be back at the cfe prompt. This will take some time. You will see what is happening in the console. You will be back at the cfe prompt when it is done: cfe> issue a "go" command: go enter the router will launch its new firmware. Let it boot. It will boot 2 ~ 3 times.. You are done. Now install some custom firmware again. Good Luck.. vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures With Switch Without Switch Notes root@DD-WRT:/# cat /proc/cpuinfo system type : Broadcom BCM5357 chip rev 1 processor : 0 cpu model : MIPS 74K V4.9 BogoMIPS : 149.91 wait instruction : no microsecond timers : yes tlb_entries : 64 extra interrupt vector : no hardware watchpoint : yes ASEs implemented : mips16 dsp shadow register sets : 1 VCED exceptions : not available VCEI exceptions : not available Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Fix Me! Category:Cisco-Linksys Category: English Documentation Category: Fix Me! Category:Cisco-Linksys